Start it again
by Amydiddle
Summary: Robin, KF, and Speedy (RED ARROW!) have been turned back to when they first became the sidekicks (PARTNERS!) all thanks to Klarion. How will the rest of the YJ Team React? And what happens if pasts are revealed? *6 year old Robin*8 year old, abused KF* and a moody 11 year old named Roy. Rated T in case I may put violence in here later!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All characters belong to Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network; story line may or may not belong to me! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

It was an unusually quiet day at Mt. Justice which either meant **[A] **Something Big was going to happen, **[B] **Wally wasn't there, or **[C] **Both. Today started out like a B-day, but ended up as an unusual A-day when The Flash arrived with Kid Flash. M'ggan was baking cookies when she heard the zeta announce their arrivals. She was surprised when she didn't get her normal greeting from Wally, Connor even looked up from the T.V., which was showing static, to see what was going on. The Flash walked into the room, followed by an 8 year old wearing the original version of the KF uniform, the one with no padding. The uniform couldn't hide the fact that the child had a hand shaped bruise on his face, and a busted lip. His green eyes scanned everyone cautiously and he stayed close to Flash. "Uh, Flash, whose the kid?" Artemis stared at the small ginger, then her eyes widen with realization, "Is that…? "Wally, yes" Flash nodded and turned toward the team, "Batman will be hear in a moment to explain it because I can't figure out how it happened," Flash stated to walk toward the old meeting room, "If you can't answer about his age then you can answer on why he is all beat up."

With that Flash froze at their accusing stares, "Hey I would never…" He was cut off by the zeta announcing Batman and Robin's arrival, Flash seemed really relived to see the Bat, "What did you tell them already?" Batman questioned as he appeared in the living room, the Team expect for Robin to appear beside him when they heard a giggle and looked down; a six year-old, no higher than Batman's knee, stood there dressed like Robin. The team stared; Robin giggled again making the girls awe and Flash smile. "Robin will stay with Kid Flash till the meeting is over," Batman stated flatly before turning. Wally's face looked like he had just been punched in the gut and he turned to Flash, who turned to Batman. Batman didn't do anything but continued walking till he felt a tug on his cape. He looked down to see a little Robin looking at him with pleading eyes behind his mask, that was all it took for Batman to sigh and Flash to jump into the air and snatch-up Robin, "KID YOU'RE THE BEST!" Flash shouted before grabbing Wally and running into the conference room followed by the Team.

The team stared at Wally and Dick as they sat down, these kids were the bravest and the most immature, they could see Robin's side but Wally hadn't said a word and he looked terrible. Kaldur opened his mouth to ask something when Green Arrow barged in, "I found him! He was in the last place I would look, his room," They all looked at Ollie then saw he was practically dragging an eleven year old dressed as Speedy. "Really? I thought that was the first place parents looked?" M'ggan was confused, wasn't that where he was supposed to be?" They turned back to Batman, who seemed to have all the answers, "Please, Batman, what has happened to our friends?" Kaldur asked respectfully, "We were in Battle with our arch-enemies; Joker, Mirror Master, and uuuhhhhh oh yeah! Sportsmaster…that's two masters and one clown," Flash remarked and then getting of track like all speedsters seemed to do, Batman growled making Flash shut-up and he continued with the story, "It was a trap while we were busy Klarion the Witch boy cast a spell, and hit them." The Team once again glanced at the former teenagers, Wally was staying close to Flash, Roy was in a corner sulking, and Robin was handing cookies to everyone. "How old are they exactly?" Connor asked, Robin looked no bigger than a 5 year old,  
"Wally is 8 and looks like he just started being KF," Flash remarked and pulled Wally out from under the table and sat him on his lap, and pulled off Wall's cowl so everyone saw the stiches and scratched on his face. "Roy! How long you been Speedy?" Ollie asked the young archer, "A week, but it's not like you actually care," everyone glanced at Ollie who was trying to look as small as possible, "And Robin's 6, he think he has been Robin for half-a year," Batman answered flatly.

The team stared at their youngest member, 6! He looks 5, and why so young? Robin walked up to where Batman was sitting and jumped onto his shoulder like it was nothing. "You know he only reason they are telling you is so they can dump us here and go party, right! They don't really care," Roy glared at Ollie, and Batman glared at Roy along with the Team. "Y…you don't want me? Like…like mommy?" a small voice came from under the table near Flash, who at that moment reached under and pulled out the younger Wally, he hugged him and gave a death glare straight a Roy, who backed up along with everyone else but Batman. No one has ever seen the Flash like this, the Flash glanced back down at Wally, "Never," he whispered into Wally's ear before the child fell asleep in his arms.

Artemis stared, that is going to become the talkative, immature, big mouthed, Baywatch she hated?! He looked so helpless, and vulnerable, like, like he needed someone to guide him. "If don't mind me asking, but why is Wall so…you know, clingy?" Flash looked her up and down as if trying to see if she was trustworthy, everyone was silent, this new side of Flash no one liked, Flash sighed and looked at the sleeping ginger, "Wally is my nephew, but his dad, my wife's brother, abused him then at age 8 he left them and his mom left him with us because she couldn't care for him anymore. A week later Wally tried to recreate the experiment that gave me my powers and it worked. He heals faster, because really he was worse than this when I first found him in my blown-up garage." Batman took over the situation after a moment of awkward silence, "We need to leave them hear while we try and find something to reverse the spell, if there is any trouble call us, you don't know everything about them, and some are at the age a tragedy or something terrible happened to them." With that Batman handed Robin to M'ggan, Flash reluctantly handed Wally to Artemis, and Roy stood in the corner glaring at Ollie. The league member walked out and zeta-beamed away, last to leave was Flash who had feeling something was going to go wrong, and he is rarely wrong.

**A/N: should I continue or scrap it or continue? Your choice! R&R young justice is not mine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Artemis stared at the little Wally she had in her arms, he was asleep and tear tracks stained his face, he looked so peaceful. She still didn't know what to do, she was the youngest of her family, and she wasn't sure on how to take care of younger children. She glanced at M'ggan who had the giggling form of Robin, "Bye-Bye, Tati, "he waved before turning back to M'ggan, he seemed to be struggling with the words because he thought a bit before he spoke, "play…game?" he asked hopefully. "Artemis why don't you put Wally in a bed and come play with Robin," M'ggan was excited about the young child she had in her arms, she glanced at Connor, who was sulking with Roy and Kaldur had gone to look in some spell books the Atlantian Library see if he could find a way to reverse it. M'ggan turned back to the small bird, "What do you want to play?" He looked back confused like he didn't understand her, than he slowly understood, "hide-n-seek" She noticed he was struggling with English as well as having a small accent but didn't think much of it. "Okay, we are going to wait for Artemis though," she carried Robin over to the couch at sat him down; they ate the cookies while they waited for Artemis to return.

Artemis carried Wally to his room; she still couldn't believe this was Wally, he barley talked and still had all the cookies Robin had given him in his hand, and he hadn't eaten one. She layed him down on his bed and stared at the bruise on his cheek. His dad hit him and his mom did nothing, he wanted to feel loved and wanted, but all he got was hate and abuse. Wally West was more than he showed. Artemis turned to leave she felt a hand grab her wrist, she turned to see Wally holding on to her, "Where….where you going?" he looked at her with a pleading look, she picked him up and carried him to where M'ggan and Robin where waiting, "You want to play Hide and seek Wally?" he nodded and pointed at M'ggan and Artemis, "You count first." Immanently, Wally and Robin disappeared leaving the girls to count.

The girls had been searching for an hour when they found Wally in the pantry with his hand in the cookie jar, his eyes went wide with fear when he saw them, "Please don't punish me, and I was hungry! I'm sorry!" He rushed out of the pantry and ran into Connor who looked at M'ggan and walked away. M'ggan crouched down to his level, "We don't mind if you eat the food, most of its yours anyway," she smiled, "Now where is Ro…." She was cut short by a scream coming from the air-vent. They rushed over to see a sleeping Robin who looked like he was having a nightmare.

"Mămi! Tăti! Nu lăsaţi-mă Vă rog! Te rog ramai cu mine! AM nevoie de tine! **(Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me please! Please stay with me! I need you!)" **He was thrashing around in his sleep; Artemis picked him up and held him close, _what do I do?! What do I do?! What is he language is he speaking?!_ M'ggan rushed in followed by a yellow blur that face planted into a wall. If this was any normal day, she would have cracked a rude remark, but she couldn't do that to an abused eight year old. The rest of the team that was their rushed in, Rob woke-up because he was picked-up, but he clung to Artemis like she was a life line. "SHHHHH, Your safe with us Rob, trust us. Your safe," Artemis tried to sooth him and soon enough he fell asleep in her arms. He looked like a sleeping cherub, no wonder Batman couldn't say no to him, he was so adorable he could stop a war. Wally stared in awe of the small hero, and then looked back Artemis, "Is he…is he going to be okay?"

Artemis stormed past Roy who came in to see what all the noise was about; she walked up to the main computer and contacted Batman. "What is it?" Batman come on then notice the tear stained child Artemis was holding, "I think you forgot a very important fact, like ROBIN DOESN'T SPEAK A LOT OF ENGLISH!" The boy stirred in her arms, she glanced down at him then looked back up, "Robin has a limited vocabulary at the time yes, but if I correct, he should know all the words he needs to know to get through this. Besides Wally and Robin are going to give you the most trouble because of recent events that made them the small heroes you have now," and with that Batman signed off leaving Artemis dumb stuck, _how on Earth are we going to do this. _She turned around to see Roy glaring, "I don't like you," he simply stated before walking away, "Well, at least me and Roy an understandment." She walked back into the room to find Wally on M'ggan's lap as they watch The Incredibles. May be this could get better.

Wally watched the movie on M'ggan's lap, he liked this girl, and she reminded him of his Aunt Iris. The other girl was more of an older sister someone you wanted to pick on, and he would too, if he knew how she would react and was more comfortable around people. He had heard of Robin, and he had been in the business for about 6 months, while mister grumpy Arrow was around for only a week, but Green Arrow made sure EVERYONE knew about him. He didn't let that bother him though, he was surrounded by girls. How could he find fault in that?

Artemis watch Roy as he just stood in the dark corner with an angry look on his face, _Never really changed, has he? _ "Why do you keep looking at me?" He finally remarked, which made Wally look over and see he was there. "Well, you are just standing there," Artemis pointed out while shifting the sleeping six year old into her other arm. "Why do you care? Ollie doesn't so why should you if you're his niece?" Roy practically growled and stormed out followed by a Robin-less Artemis, "I know how Ollie can be, Roy. He is forgetful and unsure on how to be a parent, and most-likely got a partner just to show Batman up." Roy snorted at the last point, but didn't turn around from where he stood in the hall. "Roy?" She slowly turned the boy around to see tears in his eyes; she stood there shocked for a moment. _**ROY HARPER! Was CRYING! **_"Roy…" Before she could say any more Roy darted off down the hall way, _I am SO not having kids._

**A/N: Here it is, enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Roy ran off down the halls, _why does she even care?! Ollie doesn't care, the people at the orphanage never cared, and my relatives never cared, what makes her different? _Tears stared to fall as these thought bounced around his head. He ran into an empty room and sunk to the floor, _why does anyone care?_ He finally let the tears fall; _no one cares, not really. It's all fake sympathy. It's all a lie._

Artemis watched Roy as he ran off, _Good job Artemis so far you have yelled at Batman for Robin's lack of knowledge of the English langue, and made ROY HARPER cry. What next, you going to hit Wally, 'cause that would make EVERYTHING better. _Artemis rolled her eyes at herself that was the last thing she wanted to do, she walked off in the direction Roy ran, _might as well let him relax a bit before dragging him back in there with those two._

M'ggan sat on the couch watching the two youngest members, Robin slept right next to her and Wally sat on the floor watching the movie, or at least pretending to, he kept letting his eyes wander. "Wally, you don't have to watch the movie if you don't want to," the sudden talking in the once quiet room made Wally jump, she noted how easy it was to spook him, "I…I'm f…fine with w…watching an m…movie," he didn't make eye contact just looked at the floor. She sighed; _he has too little self-confidence, how is this Wally?_

Wally noticed the strange green girl wasn't paying attention to him anymore; he let his eyes and mind wander again, _so this is Mt. Justice? I thought it would be bigger, at least Uncle Barry made it sound bigger in his stories, and who are these other people that live here? I thought Speedy was Green Arrows partner, not that girl. Hmmm, I'm hungry. I don't think it would matter if I go and find some food, she said it was mine and not a lot of people want me so it will probably make her happy if I disappear for a few minutes. _He started to inch his way over to the kitchen; careful not to wake Robin or let M'ggan notice him slipping away.

He made it into the kitchen without anyone noticing, he didn't spot the superman look-a-like or the annoying archer girl anywhere. He opened the fridge and stared, there was everything an eight year old could possibly want. He grabbed the pizza boxes out at tried to put them on the counter, but he couldn't reach. Wally sat down on the floor with the pizza and gave in to his stomach; he opened it up and dug in. He was too engrossed in his food that he didn't notice Artemis come walking in, or her slipping over a stray box, he did notice the look of pure rage as she got up, "WALLY!" He scrambled up off the floor and tried to rush out only to knock into M'ggan. He was on the verge of tears as he realized he was trapped, rushing into a corner he curled up and tried to look small, hopefully they wouldn't notice him.

Artemis got up, momentarily forgetting about the ages of her teammates and scanned the kitchen for a hotheaded idiot only to see the cowering for of an eight year old, trying to hide in the corner since the exits were blocked. The commotion brought Roy in from where ever he was hiding and woke Robin up. "Wally I…" she reached out to calm the boy only to see him filch expecting a blow, this broke her heart, he had expected pain for something so little, _but I would have hit him any way if he was fifteen. _That thought made her feel regret, she quickly scooped him into a hug. She felt him stiffen in fear, "Wally, it's not your fault," he slowly relaxed and hugged her back.

Roy stood there staring at the scene, he had never heard of any kid that was Flash's sidekick, but he did note that this kid had been through a lot. All of sudden, _**SPLAT! **_He looked up and saw the giggling form of Robin holding a now empty bowl, whatever used to be in it was now dripping off of the red-headed archer's head. Wally's face was more of a mixture of dread and amusement now while the two girls just started to giggle at his expense. "Come on Roy, let's get you cleaned off and maybe even changed , because I think he put some sour milk into that your starting to stink," Artemis walked out carrying Wally leading the fuming red-head out. M'ggan glanced up at the open air vent to see Robin had disappeared, "BOO!" she jumped and swung around to see a six year old boy wonder smiling at her, "Can we watch…moo-vy now?" she smiled as he struggled with the words and took the DVD he had been holding , "Of course."

Artemis stopped in front of Robin's room first and picked the lock, once the door was open she turned back to see the messy confused archer, "I need to get some none icky clothes for you, unless you want to walk around in boxers," he shook his head quickly as she opened the door, Wally leaned in her hold to look around. She placed the speedster on the bed and opened the dresser. "Here," she threw a black-and-red t-shirt at him and red shorts, "I think these will fit you, they look too small for him," he only nodded and walked out the door; waiting for Artemis and Wally. When they finally got out all she did was point him the direction of the showers before walking away, Wally following her like a duckling following its mom. "So much for caring," he huffed and walked in the direction she pointed.

**A/N: A little shorter than your used to I know but I didn't think this chapter needed a lot, and I didn't want to write about Roy's shower adventure that could be an extra but nothing else. R&R and I will work faster on chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I want to thank the AWSOMEST FAN ON EARTH: **_**Snowdevil the Awesome**_** for getting me ideas and saving me from Writer's Block! YOU ROCK! You are this stories super hero! **

Roy walked back in to the room, making Artemis and M'ggan giggle at what he wearing…his shirt was just happened to be one that looked a lot like his Red Arrow costume. Seeing this they turned to the distracted forms of Kid Flash and Robin, who were watch Dumbo…well Rob was looking at the movie only catching a few words and Wally was staring at his shoes. M'ggan swooped over and grabbed Robin and Artemis grabbed Wally, who was startled by the sudden movement, "You thinking what I'm thinking Ms. M?" she smiled to the Martian who smiled back, handed a confused eleven-year-old a giggling bird and headed for the zeta beams.

About an hour later she returned with about 12 shopping bags and a big smile on her face. Taking Robin from the couch she floated into his room only to come back with a 6 year-old wearing a red and green shirt and black shorts with his signature black shades. Next came the super reluctant Kid Flash who had found him-self back in the kitchen pantry. Before he knew it he was wearing a Kid Flash shirt and scarlet shorts. "I have one question, why?" Roy looked at them expecting an answer. "Well, it's cute!" M'ggan smiled and put down the tiny bird before going over to Roy, "If you don't mind, I would like to know why you seem so sad, yet angry. I don't mean to intrude on your emotions but it is hard to ignore," she bent down to Roy's level and came nose to glare. "I don't want to talk about it," he huffed and stomped over to Wally who was trying to hide his joy about the shirt.

"You know, you are allowed to have emotions here," the words made Wally jump and he was even more scared when he saw the angry archer looking at him. He bent his head and looked away only to be surprised with having an arm draped around his shoulders. He looked up surprised to see the archer looking at him with concern, "Care to share?" Wally just stared at the glorified Archer, "No, you wouldn't understand…no one does," he walked away with that and sat in a corner; knees drawn to his face. _I want to go home to Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. I don't like it here, I want to go home. I'm done being Kid Flash for the day I want to go home. _He started to silently cry into his knees. _Maybe, if I stay quiet they won't notice me anymore_

Robin watched the girls and the two gingers, _why is the smaller one so sad? I don't like it when people are sad, _he jumped off the couch and walked over to where the smaller one was crying, "Esti bine?** (You okay?**" the boy only looked at him with confusion, _I guess I have to say something else. "_Okay?" The boy quickly went back into his saddened state but didn't push him away he shook his head. _Thought so, he isn't okay. What would Mămi do? _That thought almost made him cry, but he was Robin right now, and heroes don't cry. He sat down beside him and awkwardly hugged him, "Don't…cry, Vă rugăm să?** (Please)**"

**-AN HOUR LATER-**

"Flash 0-6" The Flash zipped into the mountain before the zeta could completely finish the number, "Hey kiddo! Uncle Barry is ba-"he stopped stunned, Batman and Green Arrow stood amongst the wreckage of the entertainment room. Artemis and M'ggan looked winded while Conner looked angry. "Where's Wally? Whathappened? Areyouhurt? IsWallyhurt? Willsomeonetellmewhatsgoingo n?!" Artemis looked at them before explaining what happened, "We had put them into civies," before Artemis could continue; M'ggan jumped in on this, "actually it was more like getting them into comfortable clothes after we saw Roy had a shirt that looked alto like his Red Arrow costume," Artemis glared at her annoyed for the useless information and continued, "Wally looked like he was having an internal battle because he wasn't really letting anyone in, Roy and Rob were trying to help him calm down when a portal opened under them and it sort of went hay wire. The boys were sucked in and things went flying, we tried to get to them but were hit with anything loose that was being sucked in. We need to find them quickly."

Flash just stared at them blankly for what had to be the longest time they had heard a speedster not say a word, Green Arrow broke the awkward silence, "Well, hopefully their fine. Actually I bet they are, nothing to worry about we just need to track them and find them, and everything is almost normal. Then we just have to figure out how to change them back," that set it off, "FINE! HOW CAN THIS BE FINE?" Everyone was stunned, never had they seen the scarlet speedster lose control like this, "WALLY IS STILL TRAMATIZED BY WHAT HAPPENED, ROBIN BARELY KNOWS ENGLISH, AND YOU STILL DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR SON OLIVER! WELL I CARE! I CARE ABOUT MY KID, AND SO SHOULD YOU!" Green arrow stood there open and closing his mouth like a fish until finally he said something, "I care more then you know Barry. On the inside I am ripping myself apart but right now isn't the time to lose control…later is." Barry stood there stunned at Oliver's words, so Batman decided to break up the argument, "Did Robin have his mask or his belt on? That's where the easiest trackers are, if not I need to know now," the bat-glare was sent at the teens that looked away, "Robin did have his belt but…he had taken it off for a minute and got distracted. It's still in his room, and he put on his sunglasses so his mask is with the belt." Bruce Wayne was fighting to show concern for his little boy was pushed back by Batman as he went over to start tracking him through the hidden tracker on the back of Dick's head. _Please be okay._

* * *

Dick blinked his eyes open and looked around, the two other boys he was with were lying on the concrete floor of…where were they? The six year old looked around curiously, how did they even get here? A whimper caught his attention and he turned his head back to the other two, Wally was sitting up; his knees drawn to his chest his green eyes were screaming fear and uncertainty. _If only I could help him, but Alfred still needs to teach me a little bit more English before I can. _He walked up to the force field walls and pushed, where_ the heck are we? How'd we get here from the cave? Is Tati alright? _The other boy groaned and sat up before taking in his surroundings, "Great…this is exactly what I need right now. We're trapped in an unknown location, what next the greatest villains threw a party and we're the entertainment?" Whatever Speedy said the other boy didn't seem to be happy about it because he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his split lip so hard it started to bleed again. _We got to get out of here, soon._

**A/N: What you guys think? Not where you saw this going huh? Well…I'm a shocked as you. Thx again to **Snowdevil the Awesome** for finding me daydreaming about the story I want to hurry up a write and drawing me back to this one. As soon as Shall We Continue is done THE ONE I AM IN LOVE WITH will be coming out EEEPPPP! So read to your heart's content. And GET PUMPED for chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I still don't understand why we need these snot rags. I just did this to teach the stupid leaguers a lesson," a high-pitched voice floated toward the holding cell the boys were in from the first hall way, "Klarion, you said you turned them young enough for them to still be newbies to the heroes; we can use this to our advantage maybe even get them to fight for us." The doors to the hall-way opened to revile Ra's al Ghul and Klarion the Witch boy, "Sssooooo, you want them to reak chaos on to the Justice League for us while they can't fight back…I like it." Klarion smiled his devious smile and turned to the unconscious boys, "I knew you would," Ra's eyed Robin before turning down the second hall-way, "Come Klarion, we must present our plan with the others. Don't want them to become too suspicious of us." Klarion floated behind him carrying Teek'l with a devious grin, _this is going to be fun. _

* * *

Flash paced back in forth behind Batman as he tried to trace Robin, he was literally burning a rut in the floor. "Have you found it YET, Bats?" the Dark Knight's eye twitched as the familiar call from the speedster came from behind him, Barry had been asking that question for the last half-hour and it wasn't helping. Flash opened his mouth to ask the question again when Batman brang his fist down hard onto the mainframe causing the machine to spark, "Damn it!" _I can't find him! I can't find Dick! _Oliver had just walked back in to hear the outburst and the hidden look of defeat on Batman's face, "Hey Bats, all this really means is that we have to search the old fashion way. Calm down," all he got in response was a very P.O.'d Bat-glare and a swish of a cape and Batman was gone. Oliver turned back to Flash who had stopped to pacing and was accompanied by the three teens. "What I say?" Flash only shrugged and Artemis rolled her eyes at them, "Boys," she scoffed.

"Well, we're going to need some help with finding at least Wally and Roy since Batsy, probably won't let us help find Robin" They had moved into the old JLA meeting room and sat down…well Barry was pacing and talking mostly to himself. "What are you going to do ask the rogues to help, like they care," Artemis' sarcasm was met by a very happy grinning speedster, "That's exactly what I'm going to do, thanks Artie!" He smiled at the confused teens and the amused older archer, "Um, Flash," M'ggan spoke up, "Why would you tell the Rogues? Don't they want you all to disappear?" at that Oliver lost it and cracked up, "Yeah, they want him to disappear so bad they invite them over for their birthdays and parties," he doubled over in laughter. "Not my fault they care and they can get into areas to find them that we can't get in without getting attacked, so there," and with that the Flash left in a blur of red. "If they DO find the kids I'm going to be a monkey's uncle…wait, Robin calls me an uncle and he is like a monkey." Now M'ggan and Conner were more confused, "But if they can get into those places why wouldn't they find them?" Artemis took that answer, "Because Flash's rogues are LOW in intelligence and threat levels, especially The Trickster. We can't depend on Flash's search party, so anyone got a better idea?"

* * *

The rogues of Central City sat in their usual warehouse plotting or being bored, "Can't we kidnap Baby Flash? I'm bbbooooorrrrrreeeedddd!" Captain Cold and Boomerang rolled their eyes at Trickster's millionth complaint, Piper on the other hand had had enough, "Well, James, just go and do what you want to do! I'm sick of hearing you complain, go play darts or something. Just shut up!" Trickster slumped even lower on the couch, "You don't got to be mean about it, Hartley," and with that Piper lost it; he threw down his flute and was about to storm over to the super shocked clown when a red blur grabbed Hartley right as he was about to punch James, "You know, if this is how you act around Kid I may not let him visit anymore." Trickster looked in utter shock at Piper, "Good job you almost lost our Baby Flash privileges!" Hartley glared at him, "Does it look like I care about anything other than punching you?" "Well, if this wasn't so urgent I would have left you two to your bickering but I need help finding KF." Cold rolled his eyes at that, "I really don't see how the League could think of you as a suitable guardian Flash, WE'RE more responsible. Even James is," Cold got up and walked to the hero, "Why do you need our help, and why shouldn't I just freeze you and leave you as a Flash-cicle?" Flash instantly released Hartley who went over to James and slapped him, "Bbbbeeecccaaauuuuusssseeee, I need your help to find an eight year old…not just any eight year old and Kid Flash turned into an eight year old, eight year old," James stared at him as if he had just said he'd rob a bank for them for nothing, "Baby Flash is a baby again? Really?" turning to Cold with hopeful eyes, "We have to help, pwease. I'll be quiet, I promise." "Deal!" Hartley shouted with a smile on his face, before turning to the empty space where Flash used to be and the two older villains looking at maps, _time to find the baby._

* * *

Robin examined the force field, _now who would want us, and how did they get us from inside the mountain? _He glanced back at the two older boys, little dots of red where on the first ginger's yellow shirt from where he tried to clean up the blood from his lip; he had fallen asleep after a short panic attack and the eldest was examining the surrounding area but kept close to the younger ginger. "Got…plan?" This brought the eldest attention to the young bird, not like he minded, "Sorry kid, but no. Not till we know who took us." Robin nodded at the words he did get, which were: "sorry kid", "no", and "who took us". _Maybe this kid should teach me English instead of Alfred. _ "Well, I can give you the answer to the last question," a man stepped out of the shadows, and Robin knew he was from pictures and what Batman had told him, "Ra's al Ghul!" The man smiled when Robin said the name, "Yes, and I'm going to train you like I trained your father. Of course you probably don't know half of what I just said." The older red head stomped up to the force field at that, "Don't tease him!" His glare was intense, "What do you want with us?" With a swish of his had two other figures came out of the shadows, "Like I said, I want you to help us."

**A/N: I decided to put Ra's in here too because, well, who do you think wanted to train Robin? Ra's trained Bats so he will train the bird. And JAMES IN HERE! YAY! Let's have fun with the wimps known as Central Rogues! Thanks again 2 ****Snowdevil the Awesome**** for the Central Rogues suggestion because I have been trying to get them in here and now I have an excuse…CENTRAL VILLIAN 4 LYF!**

**PLS REVIEW TO SHOW YOU LOVE THIS STORY OR I WILL BURRY IT…LITERALLY! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Why would we help you?" Roy glared at the man Robin had said was Ra's al Ghul "Because you said it yourself, they don't care about you." Roy's eyes went wide before settling back into a glare, "They do, you're lying!" "Then why don't you believe it?" a voice purred before Cheshire came out of the darkness, "I have to admit, he was pretty cute at eleven." Robin stepped up and glared at the new comer, "But Robin has to be the cutest." She crouched down to Robin's height before turning her masked face back to Ra's, "You going to teach him more English?" "Of course, he can't understand him." A voice sneered before Klarion came out of the darkness with his chaotic grin and his weird cat. "Now can we get on with the chaos? This is boring," Ra's took his gaze away from the bird to usher the other two away into another room.

Once the door was closed locking out the villains' range of hearing Roy and Robin stepped down from their defensive positions and turned doubtfully to each other. Neither of them noticed that Wally had awoken during the discussion with their captors or his curious face. He slowly as he could got up and walked around the cage before he was hidden in a dark corner, _never thought I'd use this. _He pulled out a small walkie-talkie from his pocket on his shorts and prayed it worked, "Baby Flash is this you? Because if not…you don't hear anything." Came from the other end along with a groan; Wally would have giggled if it hadn't been for the situation, "Yes, James it's me," _Weird, James sounds older. "_You really are eight…that is so cool! Where are you? You just saved us a lot of travel tickets and searching." Wally was surprised they had actually noticed he was gone and smiled in spite of himself, "I don't know ask someone to track the signal, like Boomer or Cold. I don't like it here at all. These people scare me," "We'll there soon." "Okay, just be quick." Cold's chuckle came through, "You speedster's and your impatience…we'll be as fast as we can possibly manage." The line was cut off and Wally was left in silence, _get here soon, please._

Cold hung up as soon as he got the signal, James smiled happily by him, "And you said giving him a way to reach us was a bad idea." Captain Boomerang rolled his eyes "No, we said a walkie-talkie was a stupid way to reach us." James pouted for a minute before turning to Hartley, "Do you still hate me?" Hartley looked up from his face-palm, "Well, not fully anymore and shouldn't we tell Flash we found the kid?" Trickster pouted, and Cold chucked, "Now why would we do that? I said we'd search not that we'd give him back."

Flash zoomed back into Mt. Justice confident that they had just found Wally, and that it wouldn't be long before he had to struggle to get him back from his favorite babysitters. Green Arrow was by the computers searching the globe once more, "Hey, Ollie you don't have to do that. I already know he is found." Oliver jerked his head up, "Great, where are they?" "I don't know, but before I really left the hide out Wally found a way to contact the rogues, so we just got to sit back and wait." Oliver's relived face went to one that clearly read, "You're-an-idiot" before he turned back to the globe, "You sure they are found?" he almost whispered so Barry had to lean in. "Yes, I am positive…course I didn't tell Bruce because…you know how he feels about my rogues." Oliver rolled his eyes from behind his mask and turned the computer off and walked back into the meeting room where the other teens were with a happy Flash. "You find him GA?" Artemis asked imminently. "No, but you owe me five bucks because the rogues did find him." He grey eyes practically popped out of her head as she reluctantly pulled out her wallet and handed him the five. "So where are they?" Flash rubbed the back of his neck nervously so much like Wally, "Well, I don't actually know, but once they find him all we have to do is hunt them down." The arrows rolled their eyes at him and went back doing their own things.

It had been an hour since the villains had left them, and Roy had just noticed that Wally had disappeared, which seemed impossible in the cage. He searched until he heard the muffled talking of someone in the darkest corner, as he got closer he saw the bright red hair that was Wally's. He heard a faint click and saw the boy put something in his pocket and curl up into a smaller ball. He got closer and was almost on top of the boy when Wally glanced up, surprisingly he looked calm. "Hey kid, you, uh, okay?" Wally only looked at him before saying something so quietly that Roy barely heard it, "I hope you don't mind, but I called some people may not see worthy as a rescue team." Roy was puzzled by this, _who on earth could this kid have called that wouldn't be a good rescue team? _Before he could ask a crackle came from the kid's pocket and Wally quickly took out a walkie-talkie.

"Guys? Why are you calling? Can you not find me?" He voice sounded worried and scared, "No, no Baby Flash. I was just making sure you are alright and if you wanted to play darts when we find you." Wally almost laughed to Roy's surprise, "I'm fine Trickster…just get here soon, and it's a little closed in for me." Silence came from the other end before another voice came over, "Don't get your spandex in a twist, Boomer over here just can't decide on a plane," a muffled Australian accent shouted back, "I want to make sure we have enough room!" Wally rolled his eyes and then noticed Roy still standing there and his smiled faded, "Just get here…and take the jet it's big enough and has missiles." A chuckled came back, "Got it, Walls. We'll be there." And with a click the conversation was that.

Trickster was handed back the walkie-talkie, "Now you believe he's eight Hartley?" Piper rolled his eyes. "It's bad enough we're at the air field in our costumes do you want everyone to know that KF is an eight year old, James?" Boomerang unlocked the jet plane behind them, "All r'ight, enough of your bickering, get on." They shuffled on behind Cold; Hartley looked around and counted the seats, "There is enough room for two more people, besides the kid?" "Well it's to carry a lot of people, now strap in…and I do mean you James." Boomerang said as he sat down in the pilot seat. They took their seat and strapped in making sure James did his unlike the last time where he just sat down and went flying. "Off we go." The jet took off and they went flying towards Wally.

**A/N: SOOOOOO…it was unexpected and I wrote it while going to the mall so I GOT JOKER SHOES BE JEALOUS! Enjoy, review , and PLEASE check out my BFF'S story that I am helping her with it called **_**WHERE CHAOS REINS by AWESOMEPSYCO**_ **I am helping her so it's not that bad. It says YJ but really it is more focused on the JLA…okay Barry and Ollie with A LOT of Ollie torture so enjoy it! REVIEW HERE REVIEW THERE AND I WILL LOVE YOU MORE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The villains had reemerged from the room, and Klarion looked quite pleased. "Klarion, let's see how well you can, let me say, tame the children. Since you are so confident it will be easy." Ra's stood back with Cheshire and disengaged the force field hold the children in. Almost immediately Robin disappeared into the shadows. "Come out little bird, it's time to play." Without his bow or quiver Speedy had to do it old fashion style, hand to hand. Kid Flash just kind of was, well, unsure and frozen in fear. Cheshire soon got into the fight when Speedy charged at her, "Am I really that irresistible Roy?" He growled and went in for another attack. Klarion took the bird's absence to his advantage, red energy creeped across the floor towards the stunned speedster, not like that really helped when he snapped out of that state and zoomed to the other side of the room, "Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" Klarion growled, "You little twerp stay still!" Now standing in the other side of the room KF gave him a mockingly puzzled look, "Now why does everyone ask me to do that?" Bird-a-rangs flew out from a dark corner towards Ra's who easily blocked them before getting into his own fight with the boy wonder.

After a few minutes of taunting, fighting or…whatever Speedy was doing, Speedy went down. KF saw this and his eyes re-lit with fear. "W-why do you w-want us?" He was back up against the wall, red energy creeping closer. Just as the demonic boy was about to speak the wall exploded sending debris, giant rocks, and Wally flying. The villains were distracted by this and Robin took it to his advantage, he took out Ra's easily in a surprise attack. Klarion, unfortunately, wasn't affected by the explosion and quickly snagged the now dazed, along with further bruised speedster in his magic, and that's when something unexpected happened. "Uh oh, Boomer I think we hit you hit the wall of that building!" A shill, almost childish voice called out; before a figure walked in through the dust and smiled playfully, "Good thing it was the right one or that would be awkward." The Trickster stood in the newly formed hole. Cheshire got back up making sure to keep a good hold on the hair of the red headed archer.

"I should have known these losers would show up. The rumors have just been proven true, a gorilla is the only bad villain in Central," Cheshire glared at Trickster whose smile hadn't wavered by her comment like he hadn't heard it. Pipe music started too floated into the room and Cheshire went limp and dropped Speedy who scrambled over to Robin. Cheshire walked over to Klarion like she was in a trance and started to fight him, "What are you doing you ninny?!" He lost concentration on restraining the speedster and started to attack the assassin. As soon as Kid was dropped he sped over to the familiar faces of his rogues and clung onto Trickster's leg. Speedy and Robin were confused, should they go with the Rogues or stay with the super-villains? Trickster just smiled down at Kid and picked him up and hugged him. Piper came in still playing his pipe and looked at Trickster with a look that said "can we leave now?" Trickster just put Kid down and turned to the others, "Baby Bats and Baby Arrow are still here; can we take them too? We can't leave them."

Cold came in next and saw Klarion winning the fight between him and Cheshire. "Come on, we have to leave. I don't think she is going to hold him back." Cold shot his cold gun at Klarion freezing him, then at Cheshire giving Piper sometime to breathe. They didn't wait for Klarion to escape his icy prison; Cold and Piper ran over to the two other sidekicks and picked them up. Ignoring their struggling they ran out. Klarion got half way free as they escaped, crying out in rage he lifted one of his hands and cast a spell, unbeknownst to the Rogues, the spell hit Wally causing him to stumble. Trickster reached down and picked him back up, "Not the best time to trip, Baby Flash." They ran back into the jet and urged Boomer to GO. Strapping the boys into their seats, and James. They took off back towards Central. Speedy and Robin were starting to question the sanity to the bruised boy who was currently sitting on Captain Cold's lap helping him with a crossword puzzle. Robin didn't know a lot of English but he did know that a hero ISN'T supposed to like their villains. Speedy was the one that was vocal about it, "Why did you save us from them? And where are you taking us?" Trickster giggled, "He acts like the older version, same questions too." He turned back and smiled at them. What Rob expected to be a psychopathic killer smile was actually a loving, playful smile you would usually find on a child. Piper was the one to answer, "We helped you because your friends to munchkin over there, and you're coming back to Central with us till Flash or whoever, comes and get you."

Before Speedy could respond a child's voice came from the front of the plane, "I'm not a munchkin, Hartley OR a baby!" Both children were surprised to hear such an outburst from the quietest person they had ever met. Hartley just laughed and shook his head, "Okay short-stack, whatever you say." Kid just glared at the musician before turning back around. Robin decided to take his chances and unbuckled himself from the seat. Jumping out he silently walked to Hartley's seat and looked at the musician who now had his iPod on and ear buds in so he didn't have to hear any arguments that may break out. None of these guys seemed like much of a threat; Robin kind of stood there awkwardly until the clown spotted him, "Hi Baby Bats, you were the last one we expected to come over." Robin had good and bad experiences with clowns and he wasn't sure if he could trust a criminal one. "Uh, how can… I trust you?" The clown smiled his playful, warm smile. "I forgot, you have bad experiences with clowns, well I don't hurt I just prank…do you want to help me prank? I got a good one for Boomerang," Robin just gave him a confused look. Trickster looked confused too till he smiled broadly, "You don't understand me! Silly me, L-am întrebat dacă vrei să mă ajuţi ghicitoare când vom ajunge la casa mea. **(I asked if you want to help me prank when we get to my house)**" Robin was shocked, "How you know?" Trickster just continued to smile as the boy willingly let him pick him up and sit him on his lap, "Uşor de utilizat, Wally ne-aţi fost speculat şi ştiu speculat din zilele mele în circ pentru ca am avut speculat artistii interpreti sau executanti, dar EU sunt Italian. **(Easy, Wally told us you were Romani and I know Romani from my days in the circus because we had Romani performers, but I am Italian.)**"

Roy wasn't a very trusting person since living in the Native American camp where no one accepted him, but watching how happy Kid was to be around his rogues and Robin actually having a conversation with a clown kind of through off his judgment of criminals. _Now I get what Oliver was saying when he said Central was a weird town. _The Rogues aren't fans of Flash but love Kid Flash. Sighing he got up from his seat, he didn't see the point of sitting alone, or the point of getting up and having nowhere to go so he stood there awkwardly. "You like Skillet?" Roy jumped at the sudden question and looked to the person who had said it, Piper. He was holding out one of his ear buds, "Why should I trust someone who uses music for mind control?" Roy crossed his arms and Hartley shook his head, "Are all Arrows really this stubborn? Because you are acting as stubborn as him," the teenager sighed, "But I guess you have good reasons. I would buckle back up though unless you want to pull a Trickster and go flying face first into the wall." Just as Hartley finished his sentence the intercom came on and an Australian voice came out, "All r'ight buckle up James, unless you want to kiss the wall again. We are enterin' Central, so you'll only be sittin' for a minute." In a few minutes the plane landed and Boomerang and Cold carrying Wally came out of the pilot's area and got out followed by James and Hartley. Roy got out last, but cautiously they were in Central, but where in Central?

* * *

Klarion was surprisingly calm about losing the children, to Cheshire and Ra's' surprise. "How can you be so unfazed? I thought you wanted the speedster brat?" Cheshire growled. Klarion just smiled, "But I can easily find him, I hit him with a tracker spell so all I have to do is say the words and a portal to him will open." They stared at him for a while before Ra's spoke up, "Then we shall wait; it would be too soon to get them now, mostly because we don't know where they are or who they are with. We don't want to go in and find ourselves surrounded by the Justice League." Cheshire nodded and walked away, Klarion, on the other hand pouted, he wanted them back now. "Don't worry Klarion, they will be back soon, and they WILL obey us."

**A/N: YAY! It's back! Now for the fun Rogue fluff, so T knows Romani from his circus days and Hartley is the mellow one sounds legit. I don't really know how to write about Boomer being less violent anymore since he kind of the main villain in my other story about Wall-ster. Any way PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW ON EVERY THING I NEWLY POSTED…like my 8****th**** short story, the 12****th**** chapter of Shall We Continue, and If the Rogues were Evil. I LOVE REVIEWS AND THEY GET ME TO WRITE SO FEED ME REVEIWS AND I SHALL WRITE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Wally happily let Captain Cold carry him into the usual Rogue hide out, now at least he was with familiar people. He set aside the fact that they were older than he remembered; maybe he just hadn't realized it. Yeah, he had only been Kid Flash for a week but he had known them longer due to constant cute kid "kidnappings" if that's what you want to call them. "Okay Wally, why don't you tell us everything that happened."

The story took about an hour and half way through Trickster got bored and left then came back with random stuff from the party store and three boxes of cookies. Soon enough the elders left Piper and Trickster, mostly Harley, in charge as they went out to 'work'. Wally immediately ran to his familiar room leaving the other two, confused, side-kicks behind. "Hey! Aren't you coming?" The new mood of Kid Flash seemed more open and welcoming so they quickly went over with him. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

The last thing Batman thought he'd see when we went back to the mountain was Green Arrow and Flash in an all-out 'playful' wrestling match out of costume and all. The kids even seemed to have been making bets because Artemis was handed five dollars when Oliver was pinned and lost. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the rogues to call…why? You got something, Batsy?"

Unlike most heroes that still flinched and respected the bat, GA and Flash were probably the most childish and disrespectful. Like their whole hero goal was to make Batman mad…but they were also the most cowardly when on the wrong end of the stick and now wasn't a good time to be making Bruce mad. His glare was enough to get them to stand up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see I got the rogues in to this but don't worry they will be calling soon, mostly because they have Roy. Ow!" Barry rubbed the back of his head where his best friend hit him sending a playful glare to the blond. "Was that really necessary, Ollie?" The archer just turned to the bat, "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

Boomerang was at breaking point, yeah he could tolerate Wally, but having a Romani speaking bird and a moody archer also in the picture was pushing it. If the kid wasn't sitting on his lap right now; Trickster seemed to be the only one fully enjoying the situation. He had disappeared with Robin only a few minutes before and Boomerang didn't like it. Hartley and Speedy were both just sulking. Kid on the other hand was eating and eating and talking and talking and calling him by the stupid teasing nicknames he likes to call the Aussie like kangaroo and Boomey. He needed some air.

The Aussie set the chattering speedster on the sleeping Cold's lap and walked towards the door only to trip on marbles, triggering a net that kept him down as a bunch of spray paint cans sprayed him green, purple, pink, orange, and blue. He had had it. "Got you Boomey! Score fifty for me!" James, why didn't he see that? Boomerang got up and rushed over the celebrating clown and bird his face red with anger, "That's it! I am done! They are going home now," he held the clown back as he dialed the number.

Flash's phone rang making the dozing speedster jump and as soon as he saw the number he laughed and turned to his friends, "So who's coming to get them?" He changed quickly picked it up and ran off carrying the protesting archer along and being followed by the Team and Batman. The red and green blur blasted through the doors of the Rogues place. "Hey, so can we have our kids back now?" Flash dropped the dazed GA on the ground before running over and scooping up his kid. "Uncle Barry! me and Uncle Digger were talking then he went to go out for a bit and James he…he-he…just look." Flash turned curiously and almost burst out laughing at the multi-colored Aussie who was chasing the scared clown.

Speedy got up and kicked GA in the ribs softly, "Can we go home now?" The response was just a nod and then a yelp of pain as Robin landed right on top of him knocking the wind out of him. "HI!" Rob smiled triumphantly before doing a flip and going over to the shadows and disappearing…he didn't come back out. The team just stared and watched the chaos because really, what can be done.

**A/N: I know it is SUPER short but I am at a dead end and I have plot bunnies that won't leave me alone. So review to save me! PLEASE!**


End file.
